


Impulsos

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: Inspirado en el capítulo 5x14, "My Bloody Valentine". Además del hambre, el cuerpo que habita Castiel tiene otras necesidades físicas, y algunas no son nada fáciles de resolver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en livejournal el 21 de Febrero de 2010. Archivado aquí ahora porque voy a borrar el blog.

 

 

  
La cosa empezó de manera sutil, con pequeñas rarezas que ocurrían de vez en cuando. De pronto, Castiel se distraía, perdía el hilo de la conversación que estaban manteniendo y Dean tenía que chasquear los dedos delante de su cara para devolverle a la realidad. Otras veces, se le veía incómodo sin razón aparente, tironeándose del cuello de la camisa con impaciencia y cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra sin parar, como si no pudiera estarse quieto.

\- Cas está muy raro últimamente, ¿no crees?- Sam, por supuesto, fue el primero en notarlo.

Su hermano le miró como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando.

\- ¿Es que ha estado normal alguna vez?

Sam arqueó las cejas y frunció los labios, en su clásico gesto pensativo-barra-desconcertado. Había que reconocer que a Dean no le faltaba razón del todo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pensar en ello durante algún tiempo. Con un Apocalipsis entre manos, escondiéndose del cielo y del infierno, y tratando de esquivar ese destino que todos parecían empeñados en obligarles a cumplir, era difícil prestar atención a las pequeñas excentricidades de su ángel guardián residente.

Como por ejemplo, aquella vez que desapareció del restaurante en el que estaban almorzando justo después de que la camarera, una impresionante morena de piernas largas y generoso escote, les hubiera dejado la comida en la mesa preguntándole por tercera vez “¿Estás seguro de que tú no quieres tomar nada, cielo?”. Regresó al cabo de un minuto con la cara mojada, pero no hizo ningún comentario, y Dean lo achacó a que probablemente todavía se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que veía una hamburguesa.

O como aquella vez, durante un caso, mientras hablaban con una chica que no dejaba de lanzarle al ángel miradas insinuantes sin el menor disimulo. Fue la primera vez que creyeron que Castiel se había puesto enfermo, por cómo se le congestionó la cara de pronto. Sam tuvo que acompañarle afuera a tomar el aire, porque se negó rotundamente a aceptar la amable oferta de recostarse en el sofá que le hizo la joven. O al menos, tan rotundamente como alguien podía sonar entre toses. Dean se quedó para terminar de interrogar a la testigo, pero lamentablemente no consiguió sacarle mucha información. Por lo visto, la ausencia de Cas la hacía sentirse menos comunicativa. Cuando Dean salió de la casa, enfurruñado y de mal humor, el ángel parecía encontrarse mucho mejor, así que subieron al coche y se largaron de allí sin dedicarle una palabra más al incidente.

Básicamente, estuvieron ignorando el asunto hasta que les dio de lleno en las narices, por decirlo de algún modo.

En realidad, para ser exactos, habría que decir que cayeron de culo sobre el problema. O al menos, Dean lo hizo.

Fue una de esas pequeñas catástrofes que parecen coreografiadas, como si la vida de los Winchester fuera una especie de comedia y hubiese alguien escribiendo gags visuales para amenizarla. Lo cual, pensándolo bien, tampoco supondría una gran sorpresa para ninguno de los hermanos si resultara ser verdad.

Necesitaban ayuda con una traducción, así que Sam sacó el móvil y pulsó el número de marcación rápida de Cas. Éste, para variar, acudió a su llamada tan deprisa que apenas habían terminado de decirle dónde estaban, y Sam, que al parecer nunca iba a acostumbrarse a sus súbitas apariciones por mucho tiempo que durase su amistad, se sobresaltó tanto al verle materializarse detrás de Dean que dio un respingo y soltó una exclamación. Reaccionando por instinto, Dean saltó hacia atrás, tropezó con Castiel y cayeron los dos encima de la cama, el cazador sentado sobre el regazo del ángel como si éste fuese una butaca.

Cas soltó un quejido y se quitó a Dean de encima, tan deprisa y con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo. Incluso reculó un poco hacia atrás sobre la cama, mirando a Dean con el terror más absoluto pintado en el rostro. Aunque el espanto reflejado en los ojos del cazador tampoco se quedaba atrás.

El tenso silencio se prolongó mientras Sam miraba a uno y al otro sin cesar, como si esperase que, en cualquier momento, uno de los dos fuera a darle una explicación para lo que había sucedido, y no estuviera seguro de cuál de ellos sería.

\- Dean...- comenzó Castiel, levantando las manos en son de paz, como si previera un estallido de furia por parte del hombre. Y no era extraño, porque Dean respiraba como un toro a punto de embestir, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y la mirada, que se iba oscureciendo poco a poco, fija en el ángel.

\- Dean... no es lo que tú piensas- insistió Castiel con voz débil.

\- ¡¿Que no es lo que pienso?!- exclamó el cazador, y había que reconocer que para alguien que acababa de dar con sus posaderas en la moqueta de la manera más indigna posible, intimidaba bastante-. ¡Te has empalmado, joder!

\- Dean…

\- ¡Te has empalmado al rozarte con mi culo!

\- Dean, tranquilízate- intervino Sam de pronto, revistiendo su voz de un cierto tono de autoridad que sólo utilizaba con su hermano cuando éste estaba metiendo la pata de una manera especialmente escandalosa. Dean se volvió hacia él y Sam no dijo nada más, sólo le lanzó una significativa mirada y señaló hacia Castiel con la cabeza.

Al mirar de nuevo al ángel, Dean notó de pronto la tensión en sus hombros y cómo tenía el enrojecido rostro medio vuelto hacia la pared, como si quisiera esconderse. Se había levantado de la cama y se había retirado varios pasos, y estaba allí de pie con los brazos rígidos a lo largo de los costados, visiblemente incómodo y sin saber qué hacer.

Dean se puso en pie, despacio. De repente se sentía el mayor capullo del mundo. Total, si su ángel de la guarda tenía una especie de cuelgue secreto con él, tampoco era culpa suya, ¿no? Y lo que acababa de pasar no era para tanto, cualquiera podía tener una reacción involuntaria en el momento más inoportuno. No era como si Castiel se hubiera puesto a espiarle en la ducha o a meterle mano mientras dormía.

Que él supiera.

Afortunadamente, Sam le ahorró tener que seguir profundizando en esa idea.

\- Cas, tranquilo, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse- dijo, con su mejor tono de aplacar testigos aterrorizados hasta la histeria-. Sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en nosotros. Cuéntanos lo que te pasa y déjanos ayudarte.

Castiel suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara con aire fatigado, aunque le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Sam al contestar:

\- Desde que tuvimos ese encuentro con el Hambre, creo que me he vuelto más sensible a las necesidades físicas de mi recipiente- comenzó-. Sospecho que, al llevar tanto tiempo desconectado del poder del cielo, el efecto se está extendiendo progresivamente a todas mis capacidades. Ya no me resulta tan fácil mantener la consciencia de Jimmy dormida, ni bloquear sus procesos biológicos.

Se notaba en su cara que le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo confesar todo eso. Sus ojos danzaban hacia cualquier punto de la habitación menos hacia Dean, y en su boca se dibujaba un rictus amargo. El cazador trató de imaginarse lo humillante que debía ser para un ángel del Señor admitir que se estaba debilitando hasta ese punto, por no hablar de la indignidad de verse sometido a todas esas pequeñas esclavitudes que constituían el precio de ser humano y estar vivo. Rogó internamente a quien quisiera escucharle por que Castiel aún no hubiera tenido que usar un cuarto de baño.

\- He aprendido a controlar el hambre y la sed, y de momento los otros procesos fisiológicos no suponen un problema- continuó Cas, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-, pero recientemente me he visto asaltado por… otro tipo de… de impulsos.

Terminó la frase en voz tan baja que los Winchester acabaron inclinados hacia delante para poder oírle. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, la mirada clavada en el feo diseño del papel de la pared, y Dean podía ver cómo se movían los músculos de su mandíbula al apretar los dientes.

\- ¿Impulsos?- repitió el mayor de los hermanos, con la sensación de haberse quedado esperando el final del chiste.

\- ¡Sexo, Dean, está hablando de sexo!- le aclaró Sam, exasperado-. Jimmy lleva algo así como dos años sin catarlo y Cas está empezando a notar el dolor de huevos, ¿lo captas ya o te hago un esquema?

Dean parpadeó unas cuantas veces, debatiéndose entre la indignación contra su hermano y el desconcierto por la revelación que acababa de oír. Abrió la boca para replicarle a Sam con alguna respuesta airada, pero en lugar de eso lo que le salió fue dirigirse al ángel para preguntarle:

\- ¿Quieres decir que vas tan quemado que cualquier roce te pone en posición de firmes? ¿Es eso?

Su voz no había sonado decepcionada. Rotundamente no. No podía haberlo hecho, porque Dean Winchester no se sentía en absoluto decepcionado por que su ángel no estuviera secretamente enamorado de él. Esa leve punzada que le pellizcaba el estómago era su orgullo herido. O a lo mejor, ni eso. Lo más probable era que le hubiera sentado mal lo que había comido a mediodía.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Castiel asintió.

\- Ahora tienen sentido muchas cosas- murmuró Sam, pensativo.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?- añadió Dean, caminando hacia donde Cas seguía parado, rígido como una estatua-. Lo de que te hace falta echar un polvo te lo podría haber dicho yo sin tanto drama existencial.

\- Confiaba en que tarde o temprano aprendería a dominar esta necesidad igual que todas las demás.

\- ¿Y cuándo iba a ser eso, cuando te reventaran las pelotas?

\- Es físicamente imposible que la abstinencia provoque ese efecto, Dean.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

\- Está bien, vale, está claro que tenemos que buscarte una chica- dijo, ignorando a propósito la expresión desconcertada de Cas-. No podemos ir por ahí con un ángel salido en el equipo, ¿verdad? No tendría ni puñetera gracia que te distrajeras mirando un par de tetas cuando los demonios nos estén moliendo a palos a Sam y a mí.

Dean se frotó las manos con entusiasmo, inusualmente contento. Al fin se le planteaba la clase de problema al que podía darle una solución concreta y clara, y por Dios, qué bien sentaba saber con certeza lo que tenía que hacer. Después de tantos callejones sin salida, de tanto acumular un fracaso tras otro, y de que entre su hermano y él juntaran las suficientes heridas emocionales como para inducir a Freud al suicidio por estrés laboral, era un inmenso alivio poder ayudar de verdad a alguien, para variar.

\- Lo de pagarte una puta queda descartado, después de cómo salió la otra vez…- murmuró, pensando en voz alta, y Sam se volvió hacia él con una expresión entre atónita y horrorizada.

\- ¿La otra vez? ¿Qué otra vez?

Dean le echó una mirada de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Ya te lo contaré cuando seas mayor, Sammy.

Aunque lo que en realidad estaba pensando era “Eso por lo del esquema, listillo”. Contó mentalmente hacia atrás: tres, dos, uno… Ahí estaban los morritos. La sensación de triunfo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

\- En fin, a lo que iba, Cas- continuó, retomando el hilo de la conversación mientras Sam seguía masticando su enfurruñamiento-. Vamos a llevarte a un bar y te ayudaremos a encontrar una mujer que solucione lo de tus… ¿cómo lo llamaste? Ah, sí, tus impulsos.

Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dio un apretón amistoso.

\- No te preocupes, tío, a medianoche tus problemas serán historia.

Castiel no parecía muy convencido, pero no dijo nada, como si ya se hubiera resignado a seguirle la corriente a Dean en todas sus ideas, por descabelladas que fueran.

\- Vamos no, vas a ir tú- intervino Sam en ese momento-. Yo todavía tengo un texto que traducir, ¿recuerdas?

\- Oh, venga, tío, ¿no puedes tomarte una noche libre?- le insistió su hermano-. Esto va a ser digno de ver, te lo aseguro.

\- Ya, bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro de querer presenciarlo- respondió el menor-. Ése es el otro motivo por el que no voy a ir.

Dean meneó la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

\- Serás mojigato- le dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Cas, dándole otro pequeño apretón con el brazo que todavía descansaba sobre sus hombros-. No te preocupes, Cas, no le necesitamos. Te prometo que lo pasarás genial.

El ángel le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión neutra de antes, pero de pronto, Dean se sintió agudamente consciente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Carraspeó suavemente para aclararse la garganta, que de repente se le había quedado seca.

\- Oye, esto no te estará poniendo cachondo, ¿verdad?- preguntó con suspicacia, y Castiel entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente ofendido.

\- Intentaré no saltar sobre ti- replicó ácidamente, y Dean arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

\- Uuuh, ¿sarcasmo, Cas?- preguntó con retintín-. Me parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con Sam, amigo.

 

****

 

\- No puedo hacerlo, Dean.

El cazador se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo y casi dejó caer el vaso al oír la voz de Castiel justo a su espalda. Le había dejado en una de las mesas hacía diez minutos, magníficamente acompañado por una pelirroja de piel cremosa y sonrisa radiante (“Si alguna vez tuviste fantasías guarras con Anna cuando era tu jefa, éste es el momento de revivirlas, colega” le había susurrado al presentársela, con un codazo y un guiño cómplice), y no contaba con volver a verle tan pronto. Desde luego no le había oído acercarse, aunque con Cas eso tampoco era nuevo.

Tosiendo, Dean se giró para enfrentarle, dispuesto a hacerle olvidar todos sus remilgos y sus prejuicios santurrones aunque fuera a golpes.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo?- le increpó, frustrado-. Es guapa, es mayor de edad, nadie la obliga a estar contigo y le gustas. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿También tiene un padre que la abandonó o algo por el estilo?

\- No, ella es una joven equilibrada y con una sexualidad perfectamente saludable- respondió Cas, y Dean tuvo que preguntarse por enésima vez cómo podía tomarse en serio a alguien que hablaba de las personas como si estuviera narrando un documental del National Geographic-. Es Jimmy.

\- ¿Jimmy?- preguntó Dean sin comprender-. Pero, ¿no era él quien tenía ganas de marcha?

Los ojos de Cas parecían más grandes y tristes que nunca. En realidad, se le veía tan desolado que Dean sintió ganas de arroparle con una manta y darle un tazón de sopa. Si hubiera estado bajo la lluvia en ese momento, calado hasta los huesos y con el pelo aplastado contra el cráneo, no habría podido ofrecer un aspecto más lastimero.

\- No quiere serle infiel a su esposa- explicó.

Durante un largo momento, Dean y Cas no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse, manteniendo una especie de conversación silenciosa con los ojos. Una conversación que, de haber tenido lugar en palabras, probablemente habría incluido una amplia gama de insultos dedicados a ese cabrón llamado destino, si es que existía, por divertirse tanto colocando a Dean en situaciones desesperantes como aquella.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué se le podía responder a un hombre cuando te decía una cosa así?

\- ¡Agh, mierda!- gruñó Dean entre dientes, depositando la cerveza sobre el mostrador con un gesto de derrota. Luego se bajó del taburete en el que estaba sentado, dirigió una mirada anhelante hacia la preciosidad que había estado echándole el ojo desde el otro extremo de la barra, y cogió su chaqueta.

\- Anda, Cas- le dijo, palmeándole el hombro-. Vámonos de aquí.

 

 

****

 

El trayecto de regreso en el Impala comenzó con un tenso y pesado silencio. Castiel contemplaba el oscuro paisaje por la ventanilla tristemente, de un modo que a Dean le resultó terriblemente familiar, y se repitió una vez más que el ángel estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Sam últimamente. Se le estaban pegando todas sus costumbres.

Pensó en poner música, pero en realidad no estaba de humor. Al fin, cuando ya no pudo soportar más esa atmósfera opresiva, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

\- Sólo para que conste. Ir a hacerle una visita relámpago a Amelia Novak queda completamente descartado, ¿estamos? Eso sería demasiado retorcido hasta para nosotros.

Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia él con la expresión más indignada que Dean le había visto jamás. Ni siquiera cuando le exigió que le mostrara respeto porque podía volver a enviarle al infierno cuando quisiera le había visto así de cabreado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no pensaba hacer eso! ¿Por quién me tomas, Dean?

\- ¡Vale, vale, lo siento!- se apresuró a responder-. No sé por qué he dicho esa tontería, olvídalo.

El silencio volvió a asentarse dentro del coche, más cargado que antes si eso era posible, mientras Dean se daba de bofetadas mentalmente por su torpeza. No quería dejar las cosas así, de modo que lo intentó de nuevo con más tacto:

\- Cas, tío, de verdad que lo siento. Ha sido una estupidez decir eso. En realidad, sólo quería saber si tienes un plan B.

Todo el lenguaje corporal de Castiel perdió la tensión en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, como si en vez de una sencilla disculpa, Dean hubiera pronunciado uno de esos hechizos enoquianos que funcionaban tan bien sobre los ángeles.

\- Meditar. Aprender a controlarlo- respondió-. Tengo entendido que algunas de vuestras culturas orientales han llegado a perfeccionar ciertas técnicas para ello, imagino que será útil estudiarlas más de cerca.

\- Genial, justo lo que necesitamos ahora, que al ángel le dé por el rollo tántrico- masculló Dean por lo bajo, y reprimió un escalofrío al asaltarle el recuerdo de otro Castiel muy diferente, uno que escuchaba música de gongs y daba charlas sobre metafísica. Luego añadió- ¿Qué necesidad hay de complicarte tanto la vida, Cas? ¿Por qué no recurres al clásico e infalible método del cinco contra uno?

El ángel consideró esa idea durante un largo momento, con las cejas unidas en un gesto de seria concentración. Cuando contestó, lo hizo despacio y con solemnidad.

\- Supongo que es posible que un combate en el que llevara esa desventaja numérica desgastara lo suficiente mis energías como para apagar momentáneamente estos impulsos. Pero me temo que sólo sería una solución temporal, Dean.

El hombre tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no sonreír, temiendo que Cas pensara que se estaba burlando de él. Aunque eso era lo que más lejos estaba de su ánimo en aquel momento. En realidad, de lo único que tenía ganas era de dar gracias por esa prueba de que, en el fondo, por muchos cambios que se estuvieran produciendo en él, Castiel todavía seguía siendo el de siempre, con su literalidad y su incapacidad patológica para pillar un doble sentido.

\- No, Cas, no es a eso a lo que me refiero- le aclaró-. Hablo del amor propio. Ya sabes, “hágalo usted mismo”. Y no, tampoco estoy sugiriendo que te aficiones al bricolaje- se corrigió a toda prisa, viendo cómo el ángel fruncía el ceño y ladeaba la cabeza como solía hacer cuando estaba intentando entender algo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Masturbación, Cas- suspiró por fin, viendo que con eufemismos no iba a llegar a ninguna parte-. Que te la casques, como cualquier hijo de vecino. No es lo mismo que hacerlo con una chica, pero al menos servirá para desahogarte.

Incluso en la penumbra del interior del coche, pudo ver cómo las mejillas de Castiel se encendían furiosamente. Apartó la mirada, bajando el rostro, y se pasó la mano por la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- No… No estoy muy seguro de saber cómo hacerlo- reconoció con dificultad.

Esta vez Dean sí que sonrió, y si Cas decidía tomárselo mal, que no se lo hubiera puesto en bandeja de plata de esa manera.

\- ¿Pretendes que me crea que, en no sé cuántos miles de años observando a la humanidad, _nunca_ has curioseado eso?

El ángel guardó un incómodo silencio, todavía negándose a mirar a Dean directamente.

\- Estamos hablando de hacerte una paja, tío, no de aprender a pilotar un transbordador espacial- continuó pinchándole-. La mecánica es bastante simple.

\- No se trata de eso- respondió Castiel por fin.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces de qué?

Tardó tanto en contestar que Dean ya creía que iba a ignorar la pregunta, pero al final lo hizo, aunque con la vista fija en la guantera, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a ella y no al cazador.

\- Dean, los ángeles no estamos hechos para vivir dentro de un recipiente, no es una situación normal. Nuestra fuerza, velocidad o resistencia son muy superiores a lo que cualquier cuerpo humano podría soportar. Para impedir que el anfitrión sufra daños, hay que hacer un esfuerzo consciente en todo momento. Temo lo que podría ocurrirle a Jimmy si me entrego a esas actividades que sugieres y la excitación me hace perder el control.

\- Oh, ¿quieres decir que…?- no pudo terminar la frase en voz alta, pero su mirada bajó involuntariamente hasta la entrepierna de Castiel y luego hacia la propia.

El ángel asintió despacio. Dean hizo una mueca de dolor. Había visto a Castiel mover un armario con una sola mano como si no pesara nada, así que imaginar lo que podría hacer con… otros objetos más delicados… El mero hecho de pensarlo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda.

Se había quedado, literalmente, sin palabras. Ante ese obstáculo ya no se le ocurrían más opciones, y al parecer Cas había llegado a la misma conclusión, porque volvió el rostro otra vez hacia la ventanilla y se acomodó pesadamente en el asiento, dispuesto a pasar el resto del trayecto en silencio.

Parecía que este problema también lo iba a tener que dejar pasar sin resolver. Sintió un gusto amargo en el fondo de la garganta. No podía creer que tuviera que apuntarse otro fracaso más en una lista que ya era tan larga como para cubrir el kilometraje del Impala.

De pronto, algo se rebeló dentro de él y le hizo apretar el volante con más fuerza. Ni hablar, esta vez no. No iba a consentir que esto también se le fuera de las manos. Si no podía salvar al mundo, ni evitar que la gente que le importaba muriese, al menos iba a ser capaz de ayudar a Cas con lo suyo o dejaría de llamarse Dean Winchester.

\- Cas, no sé tú- dijo, y hasta él se sorprendió de lo serena que sonaba su voz teniendo en cuenta lo que había decidido hacer-, pero yo aún no he tirado la toalla.

Justo entonces llegaron al motel donde los hermanos se alojaban. En vez de aparcar directamente enfrente de su habitación, Dean dejó el Impala delante de la oficina de recepción y entró en ella resueltamente. Poco después salió de allí con una llave en la mano y volvió a subir al coche. Sin mediar palabra, se desplazó hasta otra zona del aparcamiento.

\- Vamos, Cas- llamó mientras se bajaba. El ángel tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, observándole con curiosidad, pero luego salió a su vez del automóvil y le siguió. A ciegas, sin saber siquiera a dónde le llevaba Dean, como de costumbre. Como si en el fondo no importara.

La habitación en la que entraron era muy similar a la que los Winchester estaban ocupando esos días, sólo que ésta era individual. Tenía una sola cama de colcha triste y raída en vez de dos, pero por lo demás la decoración era idéntica. Aunque tampoco era como si Dean estuviera pensando en hacer comparaciones en aquel momento.

\- No vas a perder el control- le dijo a Castiel, los dos de pie frente a frente en mitad del cuarto-. No lo harás, porque yo voy a estar aquí para asegurarme de que eso no ocurra.

Todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de su voz, sustituido por un ligero nerviosismo que sólo era un pálido reflejo del torbellino que realmente sentía por dentro. La propia atmósfera de la habitación parecía haber cambiado, volviéndose más densa, y hasta el aire parecía expectante. Probablemente esto era una mala idea, una muy mala idea, pero ya había tomado su decisión y no iba a volverse atrás. En cuanto a Cas, a juzgar por el modo en que su nuez subió y bajó lentamente por su garganta al tragar, no debía de tenerlas todas consigo, pero lo que brillaba en sus ojos era confianza. Dean le estaba diciendo que todo saldría bien, y él le creía.

Dean le indicó a Cas que dejara la gabardina, la chaqueta y la corbata sobre el respaldo de un sillón y luego le llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Igual que en la habitación de los Winchester, habían aprovechado la puerta de la ducha para encastrar un espejo de cuerpo entero en ella, una de esas excentricidades con que a veces los dueños de los moteles trataban de fingir que regían un establecimiento de lujo. Dean colocó al ángel frente a él para que pudiera verse y luego se situó a su espalda, sin tocarle, mirándole a los ojos a través del reflejo de ambos.

\- ¿Qué ves cuando miras esa cara, Cas?- le preguntó.

El ángel inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y observó su reflejo con curiosidad, como alguien que nunca se ha parado a contemplarse antes.

\- A Jimmy Novak- dijo, y Dean asintió.

\- Sí, pero ése también eres tú, Cas- le aseguró-. Él es parte de ti y tú eres parte de él. Lo que quiero decir es que esto que vas a hacer es tanto para él como para ti. Tienes el mismo derecho que Jimmy a disfrutarlo, ¿me oyes? Así que no quiero que te avergüences de lo que sientas, y sobre todo olvídate de la culpabilidad.

Castiel no dijo nada, sólo volvió la cabeza para poder mirar a Dean directamente en lugar de a su imagen en el espejo, y no había forma de malinterpretar el agradecimiento que latía en el azul profundo de su mirada. No parecía afectarle lo cerca que quedaba su rostro del de Dean en esa postura; sin embargo, éste sintió un escalofrío cuando la cálida respiración del ángel le rozó los labios. Afortunadamente sólo duró un segundo y Cas volvió la vista al frente enseguida, pero bastó para que Dean tuviera que aplastar una nueva oleada de nerviosismo.

Porque sólo era eso, nerviosismo. No le habían entrado ganas de besar a Cas, qué va. Bueno, tal vez la situación tenía su morbo, sí, pero eso era todo.

\- Desabróchate la camisa- le dijo, y le sorprendió comprobar que su voz había bajado automáticamente a un tono más grave, más sensual. Cas obedeció con dedos temblorosos, tropezando y atascándose con los botones, pero al fin lo consiguió y apartó la tela a los lados, dejando expuesta una amplia franja de la piel pálida y sin vello de su torso. Su atlético y bien definido torso.

No era que Dean se hubiera fijado, claro. Pero no se podía culpar a un hombre por tener curiosidad.

\- Pásate las manos por el abdomen, con suavidad- añadió-. Despacio, más despacio. Sólo es para relajarte un poco, Cas, estás demasiado tenso.

\- Es difícil no estarlo- susurró el ángel-. Me siento como si estuviera esperando algo que no llega, es… frustrante.

\- Lo sé- respondió Dean en el mismo tono, justo al lado de su oído-. Pero es mucho mejor cuando te obligas a esperar un poco, ya verás-. Castiel se estremeció visiblemente, y Dean se alegró de haberse quitado la chaqueta al entrar. En aquel cuarto de baño hacía un calor de mil demonios-. Sube hacia el pecho. Acaríciate.

Contempló fascinado cómo las manos de Cas seguían sus indicaciones sin dudar, delineando la musculatura del abdomen y del pecho en una trayectoria ascendente. Y eran unas manos enormes, Dios santo. Nunca se había fijado antes, pero tenía los dedos obscenamente largos. Las cosas que podría hacer Cas con esos dedos en…

Dean detuvo ese pensamiento tan en seco que hasta oyó el chirrido de frenos en su mente, pero ya era tarde. Su cuerpo había asimilado la idea rápidamente, y lo que era peor, le había gustado. Justo entonces, una de las manos de Cas rozó accidentalmente un pezón y el ángel gimió, y si Dean creía que lo que le pasaba era simplemente que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por la sensualidad del ambiente, tuvo que descartar esa idea en medio segundo.

El tiempo que tardó en ponerse duro como una piedra al escuchar ese sonido.

Instintivamente se acercó un poco más, no lo suficiente para tocar a Castiel, pero sí para notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Nunca sabría de dónde sacó la concentración necesaria para seguir hablando, pero el caso fue que lo hizo:

\- Sí, eso es. Tócate los pezones. Juguetea con ellos.

Castiel lo hizo con la misma diligencia con que había seguido todas sus instrucciones, y con cada roce salía de su garganta una exclamación ahogada, un jadeo o un gemido que provocaban una oleada de calor tras otra en el vientre de Dean. Tenía la vista clavada en el movimiento de esos elegantes dedos sobre los erectos botones, como hipnotizado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Cas no estaba contemplando su propio reflejo, sino que le estaba mirando a él. Las pupilas dilatadas, la mirada oscura y hambrienta, sin parpadear, concentrando toda su atención en el cazador. Como si el mundo entero se hubiera reducido a ese motel, esa habitación, a ellos dos.

Castiel le deseaba. Le deseaba a él. Y Dean… Oh, Dios bendito, él también deseaba a Cas con todas sus fuerzas. De hecho hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no deseaba nada con tanta intensidad. Era como volver a despertar después de pasarse meses en coma, como estar vivo de verdad otra vez.

Le deseaba tanto que no entendía cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta antes.

El mensaje pasó silencioso entre ellos a través de sus ojos: Jimmy. De no ser por él, tal vez… Pero estaba Jimmy, no podían ignorarle.

Tendrían que conformarse con lo que pudieran tener.

\- Dean, necesito…

\- Lo sé- respondió con voz ronca-. Baja una mano y tócate por encima del pantalón.

Tuvo que apretar los puños hasta que sus uñas dejaron marcas sobre la carne tierna del interior, mientras Castiel deslizaba la palma de su mano sobre su entrepierna y la presión le hacía gemir con abandono. Dean intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca, y sentía su rostro arder como si tuviera fiebre. Era una tortura contemplar aquella visión sin poder hacer otra cosa más que mirar, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que acabase nunca. Ni todo el porno del mundo podía compararse con aquella experiencia. Castiel acariciándose era, sin discusión, la imagen más erótica que Dean había visto en toda su vida.

\- Ahora ábrete el pantalón y mete la mano dentro.

Apenas reconocía su propia voz, quebradiza y débil como una hoja en pleno otoño. Su miembro hinchado seguía aprisionado dentro de los vaqueros, causándole una mezcla de dolor y placer que a ratos era insoportable, y otras veces le hacía temer que se iba a correr sin tocarse siquiera.

El pantalón de Castiel había resbalado un poco al desabrocharlo, dejando bien a la vista su entrepierna y la mano que desaparecía dentro del calzoncillo. La otra mano seguía recorriendo el pecho de su dueño con sensuales caricias, sobre una piel a la que el deseo había hecho subir el color. Era tan hermoso y provocativo como esos jóvenes atletas de los que hablaban las tragedias griegas, los que hacían perder la cabeza a cuantos tenían la desgracia de posar sus ojos sobre ellos. Dean simplemente no pudo contenerse, enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla de la ropa interior y la deslizó hacia abajo hasta los muslos, liberando a Cas de lo que quedaba de su confinamiento.

Dean pensaba apartar las manos después de eso, de verdad tenía esa intención, pero no pudo. No se atrevió a hacer nada más que dejar los dedos apoyados ligeramente sobre la cintura de Castiel, pero incluso ese pequeño contacto servía como un bálsamo para su cuerpo enfebrecido. Sus ojos recorrían sin cesar el reflejo del ángel, una y otra vez, como si nunca pudieran tener bastante. De su rostro contraído por el placer, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás, hasta la mano que se movía rítmicamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo alrededor de su pene.

\- Despacio, Cas, más despacio.

\- No puedo, Dean, necesito más.

\- Aún no- insistió el hombre, y al ver que Castiel obedecía, apaciguando el ritmo con evidente esfuerzo, le atravesó una nueva oleada de calor ante la idea de que el ángel le permitiera tener ese poder sobre él- Merecerá la pena, te lo prometo. Baja la otra mano hasta los testículos y presiona con los dedos justo detrás.

El ángel lo hizo y el ronco gañido que se escapó desde el fondo de su garganta consiguió que Dean casi perdiera el control y se olvidara de Jimmy, de lo que era correcto y hasta de su propio nombre.

\- ¡Deeean!- exclamó Castiel, alargando la vocal con tono lastimero.

\- ¡Sí, Cas, ahora, sí!

El ángel aceleró el ritmo frenéticamente, apretando los párpados y moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo, como si no pudiera gobernar del todo su cuerpo, completamente perdido en la sensación. En menos de diez segundos, Dean le oyó gritar y le vio arquear la espalda mientras se corría con fuerza, salpicando el espejo. Aún seguía acariciándose furiosamente y seguramente le flaquearon las piernas, porque se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar una mano contra la pared de la ducha. El movimiento impulsó sus caderas hacia atrás y su trasero dio de lleno contra la entrepierna de Dean, que simplemente ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Le hizo darse la vuelta y aplastó su boca contra la de él en un beso exigente y desesperado. Cas emitió una ligera exclamación de sorpresa, que apenas se oyó porque Dean la atrapó entre sus labios, pero se dejó asaltar sin oponer resistencia. El hombre apretó su cuerpo contra el de Castiel, buscando fricción como fuera. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo se había desabrochado los vaqueros, pero el caso era que se había liberado de esa prisión y cuando por fin rozó su miembro contra la cadera de Cas se sintió en el paraíso. Dean se movió a ciegas, frotándose contra el ángel sin coordinación ni propósito hasta que también él se corrió como un huracán, y esta vez fue su grito el que se perdió dentro de la boca de Castiel.

Poco a poco, como si despertara lentamente de un sueño profundo, Dean fue tomando conciencia de la realidad a medida que su corazón volvía a latir a su velocidad normal. Castiel y él estaban todavía entrelazados, apoyados de costado sobre la mampara de la ducha para no caer al suelo. El torrente de endorfinas que inundaba su sangre le hacía sentirse lánguido y despreocupado, y el recuerdo del Apocalipsis era algo muy lejano en ese momento, como si lo hubieran visto en alguna película en vez de protagonizarlo. Sin embargo, había una cuestión a la que Dean sabía que tendría que enfrentarse más temprano que tarde, y era el hecho de que acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, sin competición, con un hombre.

Bueno, con un ángel. Que además era un hombre.

\- No tenías suficiente con darle la vuelta a todas mis creencias sobre el mundo, Dios, el cielo y el infierno, ¿verdad?- jadeó con una sonrisa-. También tenías que hacer que me replanteara mi sexualidad. Jodido ángel tocapelotas.

\- A mí no me eches la culpa- respondió Castiel-. Todo lo que he tocado ha sido siguiendo tus instrucciones, Dean.

El cazador se quedó en suspenso durante un segundo, preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien, por muy ángel que fuera, interpretara la palabra “tocapelotas” en sentido literal. Pero entonces se dio cuenta del brillo travieso que lucían los ojos de Cas y de la curvatura apenas contenida de las comisuras de su boca, y comprendió que el ángel acababa de gastarle su primera broma.

Echándose a reír, le sujetó por la nuca y le besó con ternura.

Seguro que Jimmy sabría perdonárselo.

 

FIN  



End file.
